footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Watford v West Ham United (2018-19)
| next = }} Watford v West Ham United was a match which took place at the Vicarage Road on Sunday 12 May 2019. West Ham manager Manuel Pellegrini feels his team has "grown a step" as they clinched a top-10 finish for the first time since 2016 with an emphatic win over FA Cup finalists Watford at Vicarage Road. Two goals from Mark Noble, plus one each from Manuel Lanzini and Marko Arnautovic sealed the points at Vicarage Road as Watford struggled after Jose Holebas was sent off for tugging back Michail Antonio. Pellegrini, whose team have won their final three games of the season, said: "I think that we have grown a step this season and we are happy to finish the way we did. "We have improved on points, goals scored and goals conceded. I think the fans have enjoyed it more than they did last season." Captain Noble got them off to the perfect start against the run of play, swapping passes with Antonio before dancing past Christian Kabasele to slot home the opener. Lanzini doubled their lead five minutes before the break, heading home after Antonio's rasping drive had been turned on to the crossbar by Ben Foster. Gerard Deulofeu briefly gave Watford hope as he scored 11 seconds into the second half, but just two minutes later the hosts were reduced to 10 men as Holebas was dismissed for hauling back Antonio. Watford visibly tired and Arnautovic took full advantage to seal the three points after Foster had saved Felipe Anderson's volley on to the post. There was still time for Antonio to win a penalty for West Ham and Noble duly dispatched his second of the game past a wrong-footed Foster. This result means Watford have managed just one win in six going into the FA Cup final with Manchester City at Wembley on Saturday. Antonio may not have got the goal his dynamic performance deserved but he played a crucial part in West Ham's victory. He scored the winner in West Ham's last away game at Tottenham and his bristling threat caused Watford problems all afternoon. He served notice of his speed early on, barracking past Kabasele only to be squeezed out by Foster. Shortly afterwards he got the first of his assists, showing excellent strength to hold off challenges from three Watford defenders before unleashing a venomous strike that Foster turned on to the crossbar. The West Ham players rushed to congratulate him as much as their goalscorer Lanzini, who nodded the rebound home. After Deulofeu's goal briefly threatened a Watford revival, it was Antonio who nudged in behind the home defence and forced Holebas to tug him back, resulting in a red card for the defender and killing Watford's comeback. He may have fallen a little easily for the West Ham penalty but there was no doubt that Kiko Femenia pulled him down, leaving Noble with the simple task of scoring from the spot. It's been an inconsistent season for West Ham - excellent wins against Arsenal and Tottenham undermined by defeats at Cardiff and Brighton - but three successive wins to round off the campaign hints at a brighter future for Manuel Pellegrini's men. For most of the season, Watford have been overachievers, winning their first four games and being a firm fixture in the Premier League's top 10. Javi Gracia's side have been consistently solid, carried a real threat through Deulofeu and Troy Deeney, and made light work of the sides below them in the table. They have secured their highest Premier League finish and best points tally, and have won plenty of friends with their performances. However, since making the FA Cup final in dramatic fashion five weeks ago, their form has tailed off drastically and it looks a tall order for them to topple Manchester City's treble quest at Wembley next week. At times, they looked good against Watford. Slick interplay spearheaded by Abdoulaye Doucoure and Deulofeu deserved more, and being two goals down after dominating the first half was harsh. It might have been different had Lukasz Fabianski not pulled off a wonder save from Troy Deeney on the stroke of half time or referee Christopher Kavanagh shown Holebas a yellow card instead of a red for the challenge on Antonio just two minutes after Deulofeu had halved the deficit. "We will appeal the red card," Watford manager Javi Gracia said. "It made it impossible for us and for a player to miss the FA Cup final based on that contact is not right. "I want to recognise the work my players have done over the whole season as we have achieved the best season ever in the Premier League, and now we have the chance to play the FA Cup final." Unfortunately for Watford, their brave resistance wilted in the May sunshine and the Hornets were grateful to their 36-year-old keeper Foster for his fine saves of Arnautovic and Antonio in the final quarter. Manager Gracia has proved himself to be a canny tactician all season. He will need all of his nous at Wembley next week. Match Details Holebas |goals2 = Noble Lanzini Arnautović |stadium = Vicarage Road, London |attendance = 20,067 |referee = Chris Kavanagh }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 38 Final League Table External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Watford F.C. matches Category:West Ham United F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches